「あの ひ の ゆき は。。。」
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: Semua berawal dari salju pertama malam itu dan kenangan mereka yang bukan kenangan kebanyakan. A one-shot for Konoha/Haruka's birthday.


.

.

.

Ada pernah sekali aku termenung di tengah jembatan. Hari itu, menurut kalender fluffy-fluffy milik Seto, adalah tanggal 23 Desember.

Tapi bukan salju pertama yang membuatku rela jalan jauh-jauh kesana. Sudah dari kapan tahu itu. Sekarang mah sudah salju keberapa ribu, coba.

"—hatchih!"

—perlahan kuseka hidungku yang meler mendadak. Lalu hanya menghela nafas, sambil berpikir kalau ini akan menjadi saat merenung yang panjang.

* * *

.

.

「あの ひ の ゆき は。。。」

.

[ dengan salju pertama di hari yang sama, di tahun yang berbeda, takdir menjawab janji itu. ]

.

Kalau saya yang punya Kagerou Daze, relasi antar karakternya nggak akan seluas dan serumit ini.

**Warning**: Sepertinya AU. Sepertinya OOC. Gaya bahasa nyampur dan terlalu simpel /apa/. Konoha yang terlalu lemot tapi unyu.

_A sequel from _tanjoubi omedetou, shota_. Jadi mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang akan bikin bingung kalo nggak baca yang itu._

I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence.

.

.

* * *

.

Ada seseorang yang bilang kalau "manusia tanpa kenangan itu sama saja dengan onggokan daging tanpa kehidupan".

(Onggokan apaan lagi, aku nggak ngerti deh. Bahasanya tinggi amat.)

Dan karena satu kalimat itulah, tadi pagi seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan ikutan membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Ah, aku nggak ngerti lagi deh. Jadi idola itu pokoknya nyapein! Ada pernah sekali aku kena demam, terus malah disuruh rekaman!"

"Momo-chan enak sih, disayang banyak orang! Seratus tahun lebih aku mendekam di rumah, kau tahu itu?"

"Ah, karena matamu itu 'kan?"

"Un, dan kalau bukan karena Seto, mungkin akan lebih lama lagi aku disana!"

"...oi, apa kehilangan teman baik karena bunuh diri juga termasuk kenangan?"

"Iya, Kak. Kenangan buruk itu sih."

Dan delele semacamnya. Sementara itu, aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari pojokan meja. Dan nggak perlu lama sampai mereka semua melihat ke arahku.

"Ah, kalau Konoha sendiri punya kenangan apa?"

.

.

Satu hal yang aku nggak ngerti, kenapa aku selalu merasa hidupku dimulai dari tabung kaca penuh cairan itu. Kenapa umurku bisa langsung 19 tahun. Yah, bukan berarti aku nggak punya kenangan sih, mengingat semua yang kutulis untuk Hibiya waktu itu bisa dibilang kenangan manis.

(Seriusan, aku memang ngomong kayak gitu kok tadi pagi. "Semua yang kutulis buat Hibiya. Entah, aku lupa.")

Ada yang bilang aku seperti bukan manusia, mengingat staminaku yang di luar batas kewajaran.

("Sumpah dah, Konoha setreng abis," pernah sekali Shintarou bilang kayak gitu.)

Pikiranku terus saja terarah kesitu, sampai kepalaku seperti ditiban sesuatu yang basah.

Ah, salju pertama malam ini, begitu pikirku saat mengambil sesuatu yang basah itu dari kepalaku. Sekarang sih mungkin sudah yang kesekian ribu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat langit luas yang terbentang di atasku itu. Sejurus kemudian, kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat.

(Yah, mungkin sedikit istirahat akan cukup membantuku mengakhiri sesi renungan ini.)

.

* * *

_._

_"Lo sekarang udah mendingan 'kan?" seorang gadis dengan 2 kunciran hitam melihat khawatir ke arah sahabatnya._

_"Takane segitu khawatirnya sama gue, ahaha!" Sahabatnya yang tinggi pucat berambut hitam hanya tertawa lepas. "Nggak mungkin 'kan gue kena serangan mendadak cuman gara-gara cuaca dingin?"_

_"Ih, ditanyain juga!" Sedetik kemudian, si pucat mengaduh kesakitan. Gadis yang dipanggil Takane itu pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih meringis memegangi lengannya yang sakit karena disikut dengan keras tadi._

_"Haruka lama. Tinggalin, ya."_

_"Eh, tungguin!"_

_Yang dipanggil Haruka pun mempercepat langkahnya juga. Hanya, secepat apapun ia berusaha berjalan, semakin cepat juga Takane bergerak menjauhinya. Dan lama-kelamaan, acara saling dahulu-mendahului itu malah berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran._

_(Dan saat itu, mereka berdua tertawa.)_

_Kaki-kaki __Haruka baru bisa sejajar dengan Takane__ saat mereka tiba di sebuah jembatan besar. Langit di sekeliling mereka mulai berubah warna, dari jingga senja menjadi biru gelap malam. Angin musim dingin masih saja berembus pelan, sesekali menyapu sedikit rambut mereka. Dan tidak perlu waktu yang lama sampai Takane berjalan perlahan ke arah pinggir jembatan._

_"Udah malem, apa mendingan kita nggak pulang aja?" Sekarang gantian Haruka yang memasang wajah khawatir. "Kasian nenek lo nungguin di rumah 'kan?"_

_Yang diajak bicara hanya mengeratkan syal kuningnya. "Masih pengen disini."_

_Haruka hanya menghela nafasnya sebelum ia juga mendekat ke pinggir jembatan. Sejenak ia juga terpana dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat__—__hampara__n __sungai yang memantulkan sinar-sinar yang berasal dari kedua sudut kota yang terhubung dengan jembatan itu._

_Awalnya ia mengira Takane melihat pemandangan yang sama dengannya—_

_"Takane liat deh sungainya! Kayak bertaburan bintang, ya!"_

_"Bukan dari atas sana, ya?"_

—_ah, kepalanya terarah lurus ke atas._

_"Kalo mau nyari Altair, Deneb sama Vega udah lewat, neng."__ Haruka tersenyum jahil._

_"Siapa yang mau nyari bintang?" Takane memalingkan wajahnya. "Gue nungguin salju pertama, tau."_

_"Ngapain?"_

_"...jangan bilang lo nggak tau kenapa cuacanya dingin kayak gini."_

_Haruka hanya tertawa. "Iya iya__,__ ampun, mau musim dingin 'kan?"_

_"Makanya itu, kalo sampe tanggal segini saljunya belom turun 'kan berarti ada yang nggak beres sama cuacanya!"_

_"Yah, kirain ada mitos tentang salju pertama, kayak kalo misalnya ada orang yang membuat imipian di saat jatuhnya salju pertama, entar mungkin impian itu akan terwujud, gitu..."_

_"Kejauhan." Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, Takane membiarkan kepalan tangannya melayang menuju lengan Haruka. "Lagian biasanya 'kan kebanyakan cowok nggak peduli gituan."_

_"Masalahnya 'kan gue bukan cowok kebanyakan."_

_Takane kembali menoleh padanya. "Maksud?"_

_"Yaa gitu deh." Haruka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Gue bukan cowok kebanyakan yang kekar dan sering aktif di luar, bukan cowok kebanyakan yang ada di kelas yang normal. Tapi karena frase "bukan cowok kebanyakan" yang awalnya gue nggak suka itu, gue bisa ketemu sama lo, bukan cewek kebanyakan yang hobinya cemberutan—"_

_"OI!" Sekarang bukan kepalan tangan Takane yang melayang, tapi syal kuningnya. Dan kali ini tepat di wajah Haruka—_

_"Ahahaha, gue belom selesai woi!"_

—_yang untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, tertawa lepas._

_._

* * *

.

TROOOOOEEEET.

Sontak mataku terbelalak.

Dan satu hal yang membuatku merasa aneh: Bukannya hal yang pertama kulihat seharusnya langit malam di luar yang penuh salju itu?

(Kenapa yang kulihat justru langit-langit apartemen Mekakushi Dan?)

Sejurus kemudian, sempat kutangkap siluet seorang anak kecil berlari cepat ke arah luar. Dan tepat setelah siluet itu menghilang, suara yang keras langsung menyusul.

"ERMAHGAWD HIBIYA, NIUP TEROMPETNYA KECEPETAN!"

"Lah emang kenapa?!"

"Belum ajaa—"

Suara-suara yang bersahutan memenuhi ruangan itu tentu saja membuat kepalaku semakin pusing. Perlahan kuraba dahiku, dan sesuatu yang basah sudah ada disana. Sepertinya kompres.

Dan bahkan sebelum aku bisa mengenali aku berada di ruangan apa, sekelilingku kembali menggelap.

.

.

"...itu lampunya ngapain pake kamu matiin segala, hah?"

"Antisipasi, dong! Belom aja jam dua bel—"

"SSHH!"

.

.

Oh, kukira kesadaranku hilang lagi, begitu pikirku saat mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ternyata hanya lampunya yang dimatikan.

"Konohaa, kamu nggak denger apapun yaaa!" Sepertinya itu suara Momo yang bergema entah dari mana asalnya.

Dari sini, aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau orang-orang terkadang terdengar bodoh dengan mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka berusaha agar orang yang mereka tuju "tidak mendengar apapun" padahal suara mereka jelas-jelas sangat keras?

Dan ya, orang-orang. Aku nggak salah kok. Aku 'kan bukan orang.

Lagipula, aku juga lupa mereka tadi ngomong apaan.

(Ada apa dengan jam sebelas memangnya?)

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar sebentar, ya."

"Jangan! Entar kamu pingsan lagi kayak tadi!" Suara Momo lagi-lagi menggema dari luar.

"Kamu nggak tau sih pengorbanan kami nyari-nyari kamu di luar!" Kali ini suara Hibiya yang terdengar. "Udah capek bolak-balik sekeliling kota selama 1 jam, nggak taunya nemuin kamu ketimbun salju di pinggir jembatan!"

"Kami?"

"Iya, aku sama Oba-san!"

Dan tepat saat itu, tenggorokanku gatal hebat. Mana sudah begitu hidungku mampet pula. Sambil terbatuk keras, aku terus saja berpikir kalau sepertinya aku berteriak terlalu kencang tadi.

"Jangan diciein segitunya dong!" Momo sewot lagi.

"Dia lagi demam, Momo. Jangan sensitif begitu dong," mendadak suara Shintarou menyela. "Nah Konoha, mendingan kamu tidur aja lagi. Orang demam harus banyak istirahat. Aku yakin kamu pasti sembuh besoknya."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak melihat wajahku.

"Nanti kalau kamu sudah baikan, temui kami di kebun, ya!"

"Baik..." aku hanya menyahut lemah. Kelopak mataku, untuk kesekian kalinya, mulai terasa berat.

Yah, kurasa Shintarou benar soal "orang demam harus istirahat".

.

* * *

.

Aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa tadi. Yang kurasakan semuanya hanya hitam dan gelap yang berlalu cepat.

Yang jelas, saat aku bangun tadi, sekujur tubuhku sudah berkeringat dingin, disusul dengan nafas yang memburu. Dan saat kuraba dahiku, sesuatu yang basah itu sudah tidak ada disana. Hanya ada rasa dingin yang tersisa.

(Ah, sepertinya kena angin AC.)

Sejenak kuarahkan mataku ke sekeliling ruangan tengah yang masih gelap. Tidak ada jendela di ruangan ini, jadi aku mana tahu sekarang sedang fase bulan apa—

—sebentar, apa coba hubungannya?

Karena merasa kepalaku sudah tidak pusing lagi, aku memutuskan untuk bangun dari sofa tempatku tidur sejak tadi, melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan.

Dan disana aku melihatnya.

Kalender fluffy-fluffy-nya Seto.

Dari semuanya, yang tidak dicoret hanya angka 24 sampai 31. Padahal yang terakhir kulihat, angka 23 juga tidak dicoret. Di sebelahnya, jam dinding tampak menunjukkan waktu—

"Eh, kalo jarum panjang di 6 terus jarum pendeknya di tengah 12 sama 1 namanya apa, ya?"

—monolog pikiranku kelepasan sepertinya.

(Tapi kalau misalnya angka 23 juga dicoret, berarti ini—)

_Nanti kalau kamu sudah baikan, temui kami di kebun, ya!"_

—dan diantara sekian pikiran yang berlintasan di otakku, suara Shintarou tadi lewat sekilas.

Cepat-cepat aku berjalan, mencari jalan menuju kebun.

.

* * *

.

Hanya angin dingin malam yang bertiup pelan menyapaku saat kakiku melangkah keluar.

Normalnya, ini akan diawali dengan kejutan, teriakan, taburan konfeti, atau apapun itu. Sayangnya, saat aku membuka pintu menuju kebun, sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang mengagetkanku.

Iyasih, semuanya sudah tertata rapi—lampu-lampu, hiasan dari kertas, susunan kursi dan meja, semuanya yang kau biasanya lihat saat ada pesta ulang tahun.

"—hnn.."

—dan hampir saja aku melupakan mereka semua yang tertidur mengelilingi meja bundar di tengah itu. Salju masih saja turun, walaupun hanya tinggal sedikit, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka terlihat seperti manusia yang tertidur di suatu tempat selama entah berapa tahun.

Perlahan kudekati satu kursi kosong yang tersisa disana—

—dan terperanjat.

Bukan, bukan hanya salju yang paling banyak menimpa Hibiya dan Shintarou yang membuatku terperanjat, melainkan apa yang ada di depanku.

Sebuah bola salju besar dengan 20 lilin yang sudah padam diatasnya. Bisa kucium harum vanilla yang menguar dari sana.

(Berarti itu kue ya, bukan bola salju.)

Tapi karena aku berpikir rasanya tidak adil kalau aku memakan kue itu sendiri tanpa teman-temanku, tanganku bergerak, menyingkirkan salju dari teman-temanku yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Hoi, bangunlah," bisikku berulangkali setiap kali mengguncang bahu mereka. Tapi nihil saja hasilnya. Tidak ada yang bergerak, semua tetap di tempatnya—

—kecuali orang yang terakhir kubangunkan, Shintarou.

"...kalau mau duluan, duluan aja," igaunya tidak jelas sambil menepis pelan tanganku.

"Duluan? Duluan makan kuenya?" Aku hanya memasang tampang horor.

"Iye, iye..." desisnya lemah. "Udah sana, ah. Ngganggu aja."

Dan dengan itu, setelah berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri dengan melihat sekeliling lagi, tanganku takut-takut kugerakkan ke arah pisau dan garpu yang sudah ada disana. Lalu perlahan kugerakkan pisau itu ke arah kue besar itu.

Satu.

Pisau yang baru kuangkat sudah berlumuran krim.

Dua.

Satu potongan sudah jadi. Cepat-cepat kuambil setumpuk piring.

Tiga.

Salju mulai turun lagi, dan sebelum kusadari, potongan kedua sudah kena salju.

Empat.

Aku dongakkan kepalaku sedikit, dan melihat sebuah payung menancap di meja.

Lima.

Tangan kananku memotong kue, dan tangan kiriku menggapai-gapai ujung payung agar terbuka.

Enam.

Kano menggeliat sedikit. Sekadar membetulkan posisi tangannya. Semula menggantung menjadi di atas meja.

Tujuh.

Layar HP Shintarou yang sedari tadi digenggamnya menyala. Kedap, kedip. Mati lagi.

Delapan.

Desir angin kembali bertiup, bersamaan dengan bunyi gresekan kertas yang melewati kepalaku.

Sembilan.

Semua potongan kue sudah kususun dalam piring. Kecuali punyaku; masih di piring asalnya.

Perlahan aku mendorong kursiku dan duduk disana, tersenyum lebar melihat 7 piring berisi sepotong kue di depan masing-masing temanku. Aku tertawa kecil. Entah bagaimana jadinya muka mereka saat melihat hasil kerjaanku nanti, begitu pikirku saat melihat ke sisiku—

—yang entah kenapa sudah ada 2 piring disana.

Aku merengut. Yang kutahu 'kan, anggota Mekakushi Dan ini jumlahnya 9 orang, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba jadi kurang satu begini? Aku tidak ingat ada seseorang yang nyempil di suatu tempat di meja ini.

"...Konoha? Kau disitu?"

—sesuatu di sebelahku menyala terang. Lampu? Tapi siapa yang—

"Disini! Aku disini, bodoh!"

—dari layar HP Shintarou rupanya. Dan saat aku mencondongkan tubuh kearah benda itu, tampak seseorang serba biru memelototiku dari sana.

"Ah, bisa-bisanya kamu motong kue buatku padahal tau aku nggak akan bisa makan gituan! Mana udah ketiban salju lagi!"

(Oh, nggak jauh-jauh ternyata.)

Tawaku lepas saat itu juga. "Ah, aku sepenuhnya lupa kalau kamu hidup di dalam HP!" Dengan satu gerakan pelan, kuambil HP itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kalau gitu, kamu liat aku makan bagianmu juga ya."

"Bodoh! Padahal hampir aja aku hilang niat buat makan itu!"

—dia menghilang, diganti dengan terbukanya galeri. Beberapa gambar menghiasi layar dengan cepat, sampai berhenti di sebuah gambar dengan kepala triceratops ketiban bola salju dan sebuah tulisan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KONOHA!" besar berwarna biru muda.

"Nah, untuk pengalihan topik soal kue, liat nih!" Ene tiba-tiba muncul dari pojok kanan, tersenyum lebar.

Mendadak kepalaku seperti terisi penuh oleh sesuatu. Semua tentang bola salju dan malam berbintang banyak, seperti yang kulewati tadi. Hanya saja, gambar-gambar imajiner yang melewati pikiranku sekilas kebanyakan menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya dan seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua yang mirip Ene. Dan semua berbarengan dengan bayangan kue di depanku menjadi ganda. Perlahan kupegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut sejak tadi.

"Konoha, kamu nggak apa-apa?!"

Pikiranku terputus sesaat, lalu kutatap lagi Ene. "Kayaknya pengaruh nggak makan dari tadi siang, deh. Makanya pusing lagi."

"Makanya, 'kan udah dibilang orang demam harus makan banyak!" Ia tersenyum jahil, dan entah kenapa mengingatkanku dengan senyuman pemuda yang samar-samar kuingat tadi. "Gih sana makan, ambil jatahku juga boleh."

"Bener, ya."

"Iyeh," katanya setengah teriak. "Aku kan immortal, nggak makan juga nggak mati!"

Dan baru saja saat aku sudah memotong jatahku untuk suapan pertama, terdengar suaranya lagi.

"Betewe Konoha, 'met ultah ya! Semoga jatah kueku yang ketiban salju itu...bisa paling nggak bikin kamu inget lagi soal itu."

Dan dengan itu, layar HP itu pun seketika mati.

Sesaat aku terdiam, memikirkan apa maksudnya dengan "bisa inget lagi soal itu", tapi dengan cepat aku menyapu pikiran itu. Kasihan itu sendok di tanganku kelamaan nampung kuenya, kasihan kuenya capek-capek menunggu dimakan.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tersenyum lagi.

"_...itadakimasu._"

.

* * *

_._

"_Terus apa yang mau lo omongin kalo kayak gitu?" Takane merengut habis ke arah temannya itu._

"_Coba lo perhatiin baik-baik," Haruka tersenyum penuh arti. "Gue yang bukan cowok kebanyakan, lo yang bukan cewek kebanyakan, ngumpul di kelas yang bukan kelas kebanyakan dan didampingi sama guru yang bukan guru kebanyakan..."_

"_...yah, lagaknya Tateyama-sensei nggak keliatan kayak guru sih," Takane menopang dagunya._

"_Tapi coba lihat jadinya. Ada banyak hal unik yang kita lewati bareng, suka duka kita jalanin walaupun agak-agak gimana gitu, dan lo ingat festival sekolah waktu itu 'kan?"_

_Takane menghela nafas berat. "Ah ya. Nongol gagasan yang bukan gagasan kebanyakan di detik terakhir, dekorasi kelas yang bukan dekorasi kelas kebanyakan, tamu-tamu yang bukan tamu kebanyakan..."_

"_...dan jangan lupakan teman baru yang kita dapet setelah itu! Shintarou dan Ayano...keliatannya mereka juga bukan anak-anak kebanyakan."_

"_Yep. Yang satu minta diajak ribut banget, satunya nggak jauh-jauh amet."_

"_Dan setelah yang udah kita lewatin sejauh ini, gue jadi nyadar satu hal."_

"_Apaan?"_

_Takane menoleh lagi dengan acuh, hanya mendapatkan Haruka dengan semburat pink cerah di pipinya, tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Gue bersyukur udah ketemu sama lo."_

_Dan sepertinya Takane tertular Haruka, karena pipinya juga memanas, dan buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikannya. "Jangan segitunya. Ini 'kan cuman takdir."_

"_Yah, takdir emang selalu punya kejutan sepanjang jalan hidup kita." Giliran Haruka yang menghela nafasnya._

"_Tumben lo bijak." Takane menyeringai jahil. "Oh ya Haruka, lo mau janji satu hal nggak sama gue?"_

"_Mau janji apaan?" Kalimatnya terdengar sederhana, tapi jantungnya sudah berdentum kencang._

_Takane mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arahnya. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, walaupun kita udah berubah dan mungkin nggak akan saling kenal lagi, jangan pernah lupain malam ini ya."_

"_EH-?!"_

"_Yah, ada yang bikin gue nggak pengen ngelupain malam ini. Itu aja sih."_

_Haruka menghela nafasnya lagi. "Oke. Janji ya."_

_Dan 5 detik setelah jari kelingking mereka bertautan, baik Haruka maupun Takane bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah yang menutupi tangan mereka._

"_Yup," Haruka tertawa kecil, "dan salju pertama ini jadi saksi bisunya."_

_._

* * *

.

.

.

Tubuhku seperti disengat setelah suara kicauan burung yang keras menghampiri telingaku.

Dan yang pertama kali kulihat saat bangun adalah meja yang kosong dan 8 tumpuk piring kecil di atasnya.

Oh, berarti kue buatan Danchou kemarin sudah habis dimakan.

(Cuman masalahnya, kok mereka tega banget yah makan kue nggak ngajak-ngajak? Pake ditinggal sendiri segala lagi.)

"Hibiya udah bangun ya? Itu gih cepetan kuenya dimakan!"

Sontak aku menoleh ke belakangku, tempat suara itu berasal. "Kok Oba-san tega sih, makan kue bareng nggak ngajak-ngajak!"

"SSHH!" desis Oba-san. "Kalo teriak liat-liat dong, itu kasian temenmu disana ketiduran dari tadi!"

—oh, aku sepenuhnya melupakan kalau Konoha ada di seberangku sejak kapan tahu.

Dan saat aku dibantu Oba-san mebersihkan salju yang menimpa punggungnya (yang aku yakin itu bukan langsung jatuh ke arahnya, melainkan dari atas payung sejak tadi malam), mataku menangkap sesuatu berwarna putih terselip di bawah lengannya.

Itu kertas yang sudah repot-repot kami coret di dua sisi selama Konoha keluar rumah kemarin.

Dan tepat di bawah gambar triceratops ketiban bola salju hasil kerjaan Mary (dan harus kuakui, gambarnya sangat imut), sebuah tulisan hitam rapi tertera di situ.

"_Terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk kuenya dan untuk semuanya."_

Aku hanya bisa tertawa jahil. _Hihihi, rencanaku dan cewek-dalam-hape-Shintarou itu berhasil!_

"Nah, Konoha," aku berbisik pelan di telinganya, "kalo udah bangun entar ke ruang tengah ya. Janji kok kita nggak akan tidur lagi."

Dan dengan itu, aku mengikuti Oba-san masuk ke dalam base sambil melahap kue salju hasil kemarin. Rasa vanilla sih, tapi biarin deh. Daripada nggak dapet.

(Yup, di ruangan tengah base-lah kejutan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai.)

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_author's random ramblings goes here._

_._

Fiuh, akhirnya. Pengennya sih buat Konoha juga pengen lawak-lawakan kayak yang buat Hibiya, tapi sepertinya saya nggak pinter ngelawak. Mehehe.

Terus juga, otanome untuk subjek birthday fic yang kena amnesia~ Cepet sembuh lupa ingatannya biar bisa ngebalas cintanya Ene~

(Yep, saya berkeyakinan kuat kalau bahkan makhluk digital juga butuh cinta. /disepak/)

Nah, sekian dulu dari saya, dan apa lagi ya? ;u;

Salam loncat,  
Ayumu N.


End file.
